


Addicted to You

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Songfic, Sort Of, bonnie & clyde au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: A Gaingel fic loosely based off ofAddicted To You by Avicii





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doppeldonger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/gifts).



> This was originally suggested to me by @doppeldonger and here it is, 84 years later......

Angel wiped down the table with a damp rag, the smell of cigarette smoke and stale beer hanging faintly in the air of the bar. Rough drunken laughter and clinking glasses sounded from the group of men at the next table over. She rolled her eyes and put the empty glasses next to the half full pitcher of ale and brought the platter back over to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the bartender eyeing her backside again. She turned back to cleaning the dirty glasses resolutely, clenching her jaw. God, she couldn't wait to get out of here.

Just then the double doors opened, bringing with them a cold winter chill and a redhead in a pink coat. Green eyes met brilliant blue in a knowing glance, and Angel couldn't stop the small smile that crept over her lips. Angel turned back to the glasses, hearing Gaige order a shot of vodka behind her. She put the cleaning rag down and slowly reached inside the front of her apron for the small pistol she had stashed there.

The shot glass exploded against the brick wall, and Gaige had drawn her own gun on the bartender.

“Open the register, now!” she ordered, climbing onto a bar stool.

“Everyone get down, now!” Angel commanded as she swept the room, gun raised. The drunken patrons crouched immediately, too addled for anything other than blind compliance.

Angel picked up the leather suitcase Gaige had brought in with her and placed it open on the counter.

“Fill it, everything that's in there,” Gaige snapped.

Angel stood with her back to the counter as the bartender quickly stuffed the bills into the satchel. Everyone kept casting the pair furtive looks before averting their eyes to the floor again. One of the pool players suddenly straightened and raised a cue at her.

“Hey, I said get down!” Angel repeated, stalking towards the back room.

Faced with a loaded gun to the face, the old man quickly relented and slumped into a chair.

“C'mon, let's go,” Gaige said as she looped her arm through Angel's, bag in hand. 

They left the bar with large smiles on their faces, giggling like school girls as they piled into the car. Gaige revved the engine, tires skidding on the snow before speeding off. Angel let her hair down and pulled on her jacket from the backseat. 

“That was amazing!” Gaige laughed, eyes sparkling. “You were amazing,” she added, turning to face Angel briefly before looking back to the road.

“So were you,” Angel giggled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Mm. So where to next?”

Angel thought for a moment, then smiled. “I know a place.”

 

~~~

 

“Open the register, now!” Gaige snapped. The cashier froze at the barrel pointed at his nose.

“Okay okay, here, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!” he said in a reedy voice.

Angel quickly stuffed the bills into her black handbag, Gaige keeping her pistol trained on the man.

“Thank you for your donation,” Angel said sweetly as they turned away back out the doors.

The car was still warm when they got back in, taking back streets and doubling back until they were on a country road again. The sun was quickly setting behind them as they drove, painting the evening sky in rich navies and purples. Angel leaned her head against the cold glass, watching the stars as they appeared one by one. The snow gave the whole landscape a soft glow as the headlights hit the powder.

Eventually, Gaige pulled over when she could no longer stifle her yawn. They drove down the side of the hill a ways, hidden behind a copse of trees. The city lay spread beneath them, sparks of streelights visible against the night.

“There's some blankets in the trunk,” Gaige said sleepily around a yawn.

Angel smoothed her hair affectionately before stepping out into the night. She shivered in her light jacket as she opened the trunk and retrieved the two wool blankets, as well as a canteen of cider.

“Here, I grabbed some of the cider too,” she said as she closed the door behind her. 

“Oh, good, I'm parched,” Gaige mumbled as she took the offered container and unscrewed the lid, taking a couple deep pulls before handing it back. Angel gulped at the spiced juice, despite its temperature. They passed the canteen back and forth until it was gone, just watching the night unfold around them. 

“We're gonna get away from here,” Gaige said suddenly into the quiet. “We're gonna get so far away from here, to somewhere no one will know us.” She turned to Angel with a quirk of her lips. “We can finally be free, you know?”

Angel smiled in response. “Yeah,” she aggreed, “blank slate, none of this city left on us.”

Gaige giggled at that. “I like the sound of that,” she said softly. 

Angel's hand found Gaige's and she loosely linked their fingers. Gaige squeezed them gently, rubbing her thumb back and forth the top of Angel's. Angel could feel her eyelids getting heavier, and a glance at Gaige said the same for her.

“I love you,” Angel murmured sleepily.

“I love you, too,” Gaige replied with a soft smile.

Angel leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I'll see you in the morning.” 

Gaige just hummed and snuggled under the blanket further. 

~~~

 

They stopped in a sleepy little village clustered around the road they were on, stopping at a quaint family owned cafe for a late lunch. Their server was a small frail grandmotherly woman who greeted them like they were her own grandchildren, endearing her to them almost instantly. The food and the atmosphere were warm and relaxing, and for two hours the world was put on hold for them.

“Oh, it's so nice to see such wonderful nice young girls in here,” the woman, Yvonne, said cheerily, pressing her hands together. “Hardly anyone ever stops in our little corner of the world.”

“Oh, I find that hard to believe,” Angel said over her third cup of coffee. “Why would anyone drive by such a nice place like this?”

“Well, that big shiny city is the main reason, attracts all those big businessmen and the like,” Yvonne said as she puttered about behind the displays, rearranging the pies again. “None of them have got the time to stop and chat. And the kind that go there for the nightlife aren't the type to stop in a quiet town like this.”

Blue eyes met glowing green as they both took a sip of coffee, a knowing glance between them. 

“Well, their loss,” Gaige said matter-of-factly as she took another bite of her blueberry pie. Yvonne beamed fondly at them.

They left the cafe not too long afterwards, with a couple of cold cut sandwiches wrapped in butchers paper for the road and a warm hug from Yvonne.

“You two take care now, wouldn't want anything to happen to such nice young girls.” 

“We will,” they promised.

Gaige turned to Angel once they were on the road. “Well, I guess we're headed there next.” 

 

~~~

  

Night was falling around them as they reached the city limits, Lights grew brighter and crowds grew thicker the further in they drove, keeping to the back streets until they found what they were looking for.

“You sure about this, Gaige?” Angel asked hesitantly as she eyed up the outside of the bar.

“In my experience, cat houses don't turn lost girls away if they're in trouble,” Gaige said. “Plus, I've heard good things about the madame here.”

“If you say so,” Angel said, still not fully convinced.

They exited the car, leaving it parked a block down and walked up to the front door. Angel put on her best wide eyed expression of loss and fear as the doorman looked down his nose at the two.

“Can I help you ladies?” he said stiffly.

“We were hoping to speak to the lady of the house?” Gaige asked in her best shy voice. 

The man grunted and pushed off from the wall. “Wait here,” he ordered. 

The pair were left standing shivering in the cold wind funneled between buildings as they waited. After a minute or so, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with long brown hair and what could be described as clown makeup on her face. She wore nothing but a purple velvet tailcoat despite the chill.

“Can I help you girls?” she purred.

“I hope so,” Gaige started. Just then Angel's stomach decided to announce itself, and the woman's expression softened considerably. 

“Oh, you poor dears, let's get you out of the cold, shall we? I'm sure we can scrounge up something for you to eat,” she said as she held the door open for them. They nodded their thanks as the door shut behind them, the heavy aroma of clove cigars and whiskey filling the foyer. 

“This way, darlings,” she said, beckoning them into the main room. “You can call me Moxxi.”

The main room was furnished with large red velvet drapes and plush red couches. Low tables were scattered about holding ashtrays and half-empty tumblers. All over the room were men and women in various stages of undress. Dozens of eyes landed on them in curiosity before returning to whatever they had been doing previously. Angel folded her arms in around herself reflexively, making herself as small as possible.

“Sal, be a dear and fry up something for these two, will ya?” Moxxi called to the cook.

“Of course, Miss Moxxi, anything for you,” came the gruff but warm reply.

“I have a room upstairs that has a shower, but only one bed,” Moxxi said over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs.

“That's fine,” Gaige said. 

Moxxi smiled. “Well alright then. I'll see if I can't find something for you two to wear. Those outfits look like they could use a washing.”

“How-can we stay the night here?” Angel asked quietly.

“For a small fee, yes. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, no problem,” Angel replied, feeling a little more relaxed.

“Here we are,” Moxxi said as she unlocked a room to their left. “I'll have one of the girls bring up your food when it's ready.”

“Thank you,” they both said earnestly.

“No trouble at all. I'll put a sign on the door, give you two some privacy,” Moxxi said with a conspiratory wink as she shut the door.

Angel blushed and Gaige ducked her head, fighting a smile.

“I'm going to shower,” Gaige announced, stripping off her jacket and boots. “Want to join?”

“No, someone should be here to answer the door.”

Gaige stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. Angel just chuckled and kissed her. “You're adorable when you do that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gaige waved her off lightly. “Save some for me, 'kay?”

“Of course. Go get clean.”

Their food arrived shortly after, with a quiet knock on the door and a wide-eyed girl on the other side. Angel smiled and thanked her, closing the door softly. Gaige emerged from the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Angel got in next, and Moxxi must have brought them clothes at some point because when she stepped out of the tub there was a pile of red silk on the toilet seat. She held it up, marveling at the sheer luxuriousness of the thing, before towelling off and slipping it on.

When she opened the bathroom door, Gaige was sitting on the bed picking the last bit of chicken from her plate. She had already put on the cream nightdress that was lent to her. When her eyes fell on Angel, her jaw dropped. Angel picked at the skirt self-consciously.

“How does it look?”

“I'm going to buy you a hundred of those,” Gaige promised reverently.

Angel let out a quiet laugh and joined her on the bed. Gaige moved the plates to the floor and curled up next to her on the pillows, gently twirling strands of thick black hair around her dainty fingers. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Angel said with a wicked grin. “One last stop, then we'll be on our way to freedom.”

 

~~~ 

 

They paid Moxxi and thanked her for the food and clothes, then got back on the road. Angel had a map of the city unfurled in her lap, giving directions as Gaige drove in the early morning light. They had decided to spend the day being tourists, seeing a play and a movie and going to a nice dinner, all payed for with their well earned cash. As the sun began to set and everyone started heading home, the pair headed back west to their final target.

They had timed it perfectly, the last handful of people in the lobby finishing up their business. Gaige strode in brandishing a double barreled shotgun and firing a round into the plaster ceiling. Angel had a pistol in each hand as she scrambled on top of the main reception desk, eyeing down the wealthy cowering on the floor.

“Get it open faster, old man!” Gaige demanded of the fat banker as he slowly cranked the register open. 

Pushing him to the side, Gaige grinned gleefully at all the bills in front of her. Glancing up at Angel, she took a fistful and flung it into the air like confetti. Angel laughed as she began pulling more and more bills from the register and letting them rain onto the marble.

“Hurry up, stop wasting those,” Angel giggled.

Gaige instead climbed up on the desk with her, a wad of folded paper in hand. Angel took the offered handful of bills and threw them into the air with abandon. Gaige giggled as she did so, pulling her in for a deep kiss. There were scattered disgusted noises made by the people on the floor, but they paid them no heed. They didn't have to care anymore.

The flashing of white-blue light across the insides of their lids interrupted their celebration. Turning to look out the front window, Angel froze.

“It's my dad,” she said hoarsely.

“Shit,” Gaige swore.

“Get the safe, I'll hold the door,” Angel said as she trained a pistol at the figure in the trench coat and hat. 

Gaige hopped down from the desk and pulled the bar of explosives from the leather bag and set the timer. She marched back around to join Angel in guarding the door when-

-she fell back, crimson blooming across her chest. 

“GAIGE!” Angel screamed.

At the sound of the sniper shot, and the lack of attention from their would-be robber, everyone on the ground mad a mad dash for the doors. Angel paid them no mind as she scrambled across the tile and began pulling Gaige back behind a desk.

“Hey, stay with me ok? You're going to be fine,” she said through the tears that were welling up. “Don't leave me.”

“Hey, Ange? Take the money and go,” Gaige said thickly. “Get out of here, and live free, ok?”

“Not without you,” Angel said fiercely. Tears were falling freely from her eyelashes.

“Heh, I always did want to go out with a bang,” Gaige joked, lips twitching at her own bad pun. Angel forced a laugh through her trembling lips. 

“That was horrible,” she said, stroking back a few stray hairs from Gaige's face. 

“It was worth it...to see you laugh,” Gaige said, her words growing slurred.

“I love you, Gaige,” Angel whispered. 

“I love you too, Angel. I love you too,” Gaige said as she reached to stroke her cheek.

Angel leaned into the touch before her hand fell away, eyes staring at a point in the middle distance. As Gaige's last breath left her lips, she let the sobs free from her lungs.

“I'll make them pay,” she promised. “I'll make them pay for this.” 

Pay.

The safe.

Angel looked back up at the safe door, her resolve hardening. She pressed a red kiss to Gaige's forehead before gently lowering her to the ground.

 

~~~

  

Angel stepped out into the cold, clutching the leather bag to her chest.

“Angel, c'mon now, pumpkin,” her father called out. “Let's go back home and pretend this never happened.”

0:10 

“Dad?” Angel said as she marched towards the cluster of police cars. 

0:08

“What, sweetheart?” 

0:07

“I have to tell you something.” 

0:05

“Oh yeah?” he said, crossing his arms. “And what would that be?”

0:03

“You're an asshole.”

0:00

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can follow my writing blog [here](https://lilbittywritings.tumblr.com/) where I post writerly things or my main blog [here](lilbittymonster.tumblr.com) where I occasionally post something funny.


End file.
